A process of file transmission in instant messaging products may include a process of transmitting a file folder, which a receiving party may, however, only be allowed to choose to either accept all or reject all.
In existing technologies, a file folder transmission method generally includes the following procedures:
A sending party sends a file folder to a receiving party.
The receiving party sees a name of the file folder sent from the sending party.
After the receiving party agrees to receive the file folder, content of the file folder of the sending party is explored, and is subsequently transmitted to the receiving party one file after another, until all the files have been completely sent.
In the above method, the receiving party can only obtain information of the name of the file folder at the time of receiving. Further, the receiving party is only allowed to choose either accepting all or rejecting all, thus incurring a lot of inconvenience to users. Moreover, because all the files in the file folder are transmitted as network data during the process of file folder transmission, a huge amount of network data needs to be transmitted. As a result, a relatively large network bandwidth will be occupied, thus causing network congestion and wasting of network resources.